LA BA
by Kawille
Summary: Défi de Zouz' :Drago a demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner pour la prochaine sortie a PréauLard. La Gryffondor a accepté. Drago fait un effort. Tout se passe très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un élément imprévu gache leur rendezvous.


**Disclaiming: **A J.K.R, Zouz' et moi.

**Camille:** OS répondant à un défi de la part de Zouz'... Je cite : en pov ou roman: "Drago a demandé à Hermione de l'accompagner pour la prochaine sortie a Pré-au-Lard. La Gryffondor a accepté et l'emmène chez Madame Pieddodu. Drago n'est pas très enthousiasme mais il fait un effort. Tout se passe très bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un élément imprévu gâche leur rendez-vous." Plus: mettre les mots suivants: Johnny Depp ; bouteille d'eau ; Harry Potter ; dictionnaire ; guirlande.

**PS:** Je n'ai pas pris en compte un détail, mais c'est pas gênant qu'on m'a dit. ENJOY

* * *

LA B.A 

Mon poing vint frapper la pierre coupante de la cheminée.

-Comment t'as pu gagner Blaise ? criai-je

-Si tu voulais gagner contre quelqu'un Dray, fallait prendre Crabbe ou Goyle comme adversaire, répondit mon ami.

-Mais j'croyais que t'allais être nul, tu m'as dis que tu gagnais rarement…

-Contre mon père oui… Aahah, il ne faut jamais croire un serpentard, tu ne le savais pas ?

Je me rapproche de Blaise, le lève de sa chaise pour qu'il soit à la même hauteur que moi malgré ses 5 centimètres en plus. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Certes, mais oseras-tu me défier ?

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Draco. Et oui je vais te défier. Je souhaite que tu m'arranges mon coup avec Hermione.

-la GRANGER ?

-Hermione… pour cela, tu devras l'inviter chez madame Pieddodu et tu lui bourrera le crâne, sans magie, en ma faveur. En sortant de votre rendez-vous, je veux qu'elle ne pense plus qu'à moi.

Je le lâche en le poussant. Il repose son cul sur la chaise. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux. Les Malfoy se doivent de rester digne.

-J'y vais de ce pas mon cher Blaise.

-Quoi faire ?

-Inviter Granger… Y'a une sortie à Pré-au-lard ce week-end, c'est une bonne occasion.

-Va mon petit, va…

Je le regarde méchament et sors de notre salle commune maintenant presque vide. Il est tard, certes, mais cette petite peste de Granger doit encore être à la bibliothèque a travailler sur son devoir de métamorphose à rendre dans trois siècles…

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Je pose un livre sur la table à côté d'elle. Je sens que je l'ai énervé par le bruit, dommage. Histoire d'en rajouter une couche, je tourne les pages bryament.

-Quand on sait pas lire un livre Malfoy, on fait pas semblant et on reste chez soi.

-La première règle dans une bibliothèque Granger, c'est de se taire, tu sais pas ça ?

Elle prend la mou et se replonge dans son livre. C'est mal partit, il faut que je sois plus courtois sinon… il me faut une technique d'approche original. J'ai pas l'habitude, en temps normal c'est les filles qui viennent me draguer. Tiens j'ai pris un livre de G.Lockart, hop j'en déchire une feuille. Elle se tourne vers moi et j'lui tire la langue. Je prend le bout de papier, écris dessus : 'rendez-vous devant la statut borgne, samedi matin à 10h'. j'en fais un avion en papier et la vise. Mon projectile atteint sa cible. Elle lève enfin ses yeux vers moi et j'lui fais mon plus beau sourire. Elle déplie mon origami et écrit quelque chose à l'intérieur. Elle range ses affaires, se lève et passe derrière moi. Je sens une main gelée qui se glisse sous ma cape, dans ma nuque : je la hais. Elle me souffle à l'oreille :

-Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que tu me veux Malfoy. A samedi.

Son souffle me refroidit tout entier. En plus j'arrive pas a récupérer ce fichu bout de papier dans mon dos et je gesticule comme j'sais-pas-quoi. Mme Pince la nouvelle bibliothécaire me regarde comme si j'étais possédé. Sans m'en rendre compte, je lui lance une injure et voilà qu'elle me prend par l'oreille et qu'elle me jette dehors. Seul avantage, j'ai récupéré mon avion en papier, tout écrasé. Granger a mit : 'C'est bien parce que je n'ai pas fais ma B.A de la journée…'

-La garce !!!! dis-je tout haut.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

-Comme ça ? dit Blaise.

-Oui comme ça… tu veux pas non plus que je mette mes pensées dans une pensine pour que tu t'y plonges ?

-Non c'est bon, mais j'y crois pas… Ca à été trop facile c'est nul.

-Ouai bah le plus facile… parles pour toi… il faut encore que j'arrive à la persuader de sortir avec toi. J'pense même qu'il va falloir que je le paye parce que…

Blaise blêmit de rage. Il s'avance dangereusement mais j'dois rester droit et fier.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? tu peux pas me toucher. Cela voudrait dire que t'as brisé notre pacte.

-GrrrRRRrr, grogna Blaise.

J'adore être inaccessible. J'suis le plus malin y'a rien à dire.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Être à l'heure est l'une des premières règles que mon père m'a apprit. Mais merde, alors pourquoi j'le suis pas ? Réfléchissons, je suis à 15 minutes de la statut et il faut que j'y sois dans 7… mais il faut que je passe par le couloir Est car le Nord est toujours bouché par le fan club moldu de Johnny Depp. Y'a toujours tout pleins de filles qui crient pour ce mec, j'me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il pouvait avoir, il sait même pas voler sur un balai. Bref, merde j'viens de perdre 1 minute là, tant pis je tente le couloir des Gryffondors. Si j'croise Hermione j'pourrais lui dire que j'venais la chercher…

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

En retard de 2 minutes seulement… j'reprend mon souffle doucement mais j'vois toujours pas de Granger. Elle n'aurait pas osé se foutre de moi ?! c'est une gryffondor elle a pas le droit. Ah ouf la voilà… Hop j'fais genre j'suis pas inquiet de sa non-présence.

-Excuse moi Malfoy, j'étais un peu en retard donc j'ai voulu couper par le couloir Nord mais..

-Ah toi aussi !!

-Heu… sûrement… On y va ?

Je sens que ça va être long. Je me donne jusqu'à midi pour vanter Blaise et pour la rendre intéresser… j'pourrais pas rester plus longtemps avec elle, elle parle tout le temps et utilise trop de mot que je ne connais pas, un vrai dictionnaire…

-T'es pas d'accord ? entendis-je

-Hein ? quoi ? Excuse moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

-Vu que tu ne m'as rien proposé de faire, c'est moi qui te propose des activités. J'avais pensé à la visite guidée qu'il y a exceptionnellement chez…

-Aaaah mais j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose. Sache que c'est toujours moi qui choisirait chacune des décisions à prendre aujourd'hui, la coupai-je.

Mais j'me rend compte que j'viens de faire une connerie.

-Très bien, alors tu décides quoi ? Que je parte en te giflant devant tout le monde ou que je dise à qui veut l'entendre que tu en as une toute petite ?

-Oh mais c'est qu'elle à de la répartit la jeunette. En fait moi j'avais juste pensée à aller voire un verre chez Mme.Pieddodu.

Je la regarde le plus sérieusement possible. Tiens elle a fait un effort pour se coiffer aujourd'hui, et s'habiller aussi.

-Si l'endroit ne te plais pas, alors je ferais ce que tu auras voulu, mais penses à ta B.A Granger.

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

Bah, ça n'a pas été de tout repos… c'est une dure à cuire cette Granger.

-Wahou mais c'est joli toutes ses guirlandes, s'écria ma compagnonne.

-Les trucs qui brillent là ? Ouai c'est sympa, ça donne une atmosphère détendu. Mais c'est tout le temps comme ça, tu n'étais jamais venue ?

Oooops, je crois que je l'ai vexée. Pourquoi ? Faut pas avoir honte, certes moi j'y vais au moins une fois par mois avec une fille différente à chaque fois, mais Crabbe et Goyle n'y ont jamais mis les pieds non plus… C'est pas la fin du monde.

-Personne ne m'y a jamais invité, lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-C'est vrai ? Même Weasmoche n'a pas osé ? Bah tu sais, c'est moins bien que les trois balais mais les filles aiment bien généralement alors…

Oh làlà, on dirait que je la drague là. Doucement, c'est pour Blaise que je fais ca…

≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈≈

J'y crois pas, elle a vraiment osé demander une bouteille d'eau et un bigmac… c'est moldu qu'elle m'a dit mais elle a osé le demander… Elle est rigolote la Granger. Maintenant c'est a moi de faire un défi, j'espère elle va pas m'en demander un trop dur. Déjà 13h10 ?! ça passe vite finalement le temps en sa présence, j'aurais jamais cru.

-Bon on arrête avec ces petits défis, c'est marrant 5 minutes mais bon… Parlons d'autre chose.

C'est le moment ou jamais de parler de Blaise.

-Parlons de Bl…

-Parlons de Pa…

Merde, c'est nulle cette situation. On s'croirait dans un film de série Z.

-Vas-y, dis-je en vrai gentleman.

-Non toi commence.

-Honneur aux demoiselles.

-C'est sans importance, vraiment…

Bon c'est repartit, c'est le deuxième moment ou jamais. Je finis mon verre de bierraubeurre cul sec et j'me lance.

-TOI !!!! cria une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne et je vois une Hermione plutôt enragée. Instinctivement je me recule d'au moins cinq mètres de l'autre Hermione en face de moi.

-Gné ? réussi-je à dire.

-Je te hais ! cria une Hermione.

-Hé doucement là les filles, pourriez-vous m'expliquer tout ça un peu ?! demandais-je.

Je regarde tour à tour les deux jeunes filles. Elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau. Enfin, celle en face de moi est plus jolie car mieux habillée et mieux maquillée.

-Cette… cette… truie m'a utilisée ! dit la moins jolie.

Je plonge mon regard dans celui de la fille en face de moi.

-Mais si l'autre c'est la vrai, t'es qui toi ?

-Je… c'est Pansy mon Drakychou. J'voulais absolument savoir ce que vous mijotiez Blaise et toi. J'ai crue que ton défi était d'embrasser le Granger et je n'aurais pas pu le supporter… pleurnicha-t-elle.

-Alors comme ça tu m'as invité parce que tu y étais obligé ?! cria la vrai Hermione.

Et me voilà au centre d'une dispute. Je déteste ça. Pansy pleure, Hermione est aux bords des larmes et moi je suis au milieu.

-Hé ho, j'm'appel pas Harry Potter hein! J'suis pas le sauveur et j'suis loin d'être parfait. Excusez-moi mais j'suis pas en faute ici...

Oulà, j'dis rien qui pourrait arranger ce qui se passe...

-Écoute Pansy, il n'y a aucun risque en ce qui concerne Hermione et moi, c'est Blaise qui est...hum...attiré.

J'aurais p'tetre pas dû dire ça...

-QUOI? cria Hermione

-J'ai pas finis, dis-je, mais c'est pas cool que tu n'ai pas confiance en moi Pansy, j'suis très déçu.

-Dé...désolé Drakychou... Mais...

-Aussi Hermione, certes j'avais pour 'mission' de t'inviter à sortir pour te vendre à Blaise, mais il n'empêche que tu as répondu oui à mon invitation... TOI et pas Pansy...

Bon voilà, j'crois avoir bien redressée la barre. Maintenant je demande à Pansy de rentrez à Poudlard et je convainc Hermione que Blaise est l'homme de sa vie.

-Pansy, rentres à Poudlard maintenant, j'voudrais pouvoir parler à Hermione.

Je lui fais un clin d'oeil histoire de ne pas passer pour un salaud et invite gentiment la vrai Hermione à s'asseoir en face de moi.

-Et sinon... commencais-je.

-Alors comme ca j'interesse ton copain?

-Bah t'es une directe toi! Au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de passer par quatre chemins...

Elle me sourit, c'est mauvais signe, elle doit avoir quelque chose derrière la tête cette fille, c'est moi qui l'dis.

-C'est vrai que t'inviter était mon défi, mais c'était un bon prétexte pour te parler de Blaise.

-Expliques.

-Blaise serait comme 'amoureux' de toi en ce moment, mais comme il ne sait rien de tes sentiments... puis faut dire que t'es une Gryffondor mais bon...

-Moi j'aime Ron.

-Ah...

-Ceci dit, j'ai besoin d'un élastique...

-Gné?

Elle est aussi maligne que moi la Granger. Je me met à rigoler si fort que tout le monde me regarde. J'vais pouvoir piéger Blaise à son propre jeu et avec ses propres armes.

-Je crois comprendre Granger... Je vois... Servons nous donc de ce pauvre Blaise, et allons-y sans pincettes !!

Nous nous serrâmes la main. Un nouveau pacte est scellé le défi peut continuer...

-Mais j'peux savoir pourquoi tu as quand même accepté de venir au rendez-vous aujourd'hui?

-Non.

Elle m'ééééénerve !!

* * *

Camille: Voilàààà, z'avez kiffé hein ?! Moi ca m'a fait plaisir de l'écrire donc bon... _reviews ?_


End file.
